


Learner's Permit

by Sintero



Series: Venomber [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Secret Avengers, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Peter is so done, Venom is a menace, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: Whilst meeting up with Peter for a casual lunch, Flash comes to regret asking Venom to park the van.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of the Month of Venomber symbiote posting fest taking place here: [ http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/](http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/)

Horns blared as Peter dashed across the crosswalk at the intersection of Columbus Avenue and 77th Street, just barely making it before the signal change. His slapping Converses touched down on the curb and slid through the grit as the indicator flashed one last time. Spider powers or no, New York traffic was an adversary that even he wouldn’t challenge.

Hitching his backpack further up on his shoulders, Peter hooked his thumbs through the straps and made his way towards the Shake Shack. He eyed the demure gray exterior and idly considered pulling out his camera. The juxtaposition of rectilinear frames housing the organic reflections of trees would have made for a brilliant shot, but he was late enough as it was.

Exiting patrons brushed past and jarred his elbows while he futilely attempted to smooth down his hair and duck into the restaurant. “How many in your party?” a lovely young woman asked as soon as he crossed the threshold. Peter chuckled nervously, but was saved from stumbling over a response by a raised voice projecting from the dining area.

“Hey, Parker! Over here,” Flash called out with an enthusiastic wave.

“Uh, I’m with him,” Peter said quickly to the waitress and made his way to Flash’s table. He slipped into the chair that Flash shoved out for him and struggled to shuck his backpack from his shoulders. “How’s it going?” he began with a lopsided grin, then paused. “Wait, where’s the Purple People Eater?”

Flash smiled broadly, displaying a line of perfectly white teeth, and bit into a cheese fry. “He wanted to park the van,” he explained whilst chewing.

“He wanted to park the van?” Peter repeated slowly.

“Yup.”

“And you let him?” he continued, his tone flat.

Flash at least had the grace to hide his guilt in another mouthful of fries instead of immediately arguing the point.

“Yeah?” he grunted. “I taught him how to drive when we were on a mission in Afghanistan. He’s gotten pretty good at it actually. And I figured we haven’t had an assignment in a while so he may as well get his rocks off battling New York traffic, ya know? Something more constructive than playing Mariokart and raiding my pantry at least.” He made a show of swallowing and reached for his polystyrene cup. However, before he could grab it, the heavy impact of bodies against the adjacent window caused him to instinctively reel back.

“What the…?” Peter exclaimed as he shot up, chair squealing against the tile. The people on the other side of the glass screamed and scattered whilst a dilapidated van careened onto the sidewalk. Peter watched on in horror as Venom laid on the horn and waved in passing.

“Eugene?” he murmured, never taking his eyes from the van as it cut off a delivery truck and drifted into oncoming traffic.

“Peter?” Flash responded hesitantly. Silence hung between them until Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to resume his seat at the table.

He picked up a napkin and began to worry it between his hands. “I thought your discount Halloween costume was parking the car?”

“Maybe the lot was full,” Flash offered with a noncommittal shrug. He took the opportunity to take a sip of his drink, then nudged his basket across the table. “So how are things going with you and Wade? Heard ya'll finally moved into your place together. Fry?”

However, his stilted attempt at congenial conversation was interrupted by an escalating series of honks outside of the window. Venom veered off of the road from the other direction and onto the sidewalk once more in order to blast the horn and shoot yet another toothy grin at the pair of them. Then, the Doppler effect of his passing was followed by flashing lights and the wail of police sirens.

“Oh my God,” Peter stated incredulously while staring at the police squadron in horror.

“It’s okay, I’ve got this,” Flash sighed as he retrieved his phone from his front pocket, only fumbling once, and hit number one on his speed-dial. “Hey, man. What’s going on?” Venom’s raspy voice hissed from the speaker, too distorted for Peter to understand what was being said.

“No, you gotta put the money in first. Wait, was that gunfire? What? Yeah, he’s here.” Flash glanced at Peter nervously, then ducked his head. “Seriously, Venom? Come on, we’re in public. Of course I do…”

Peter leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and burned holes in the top of Flash’s head. The sibilant voice on the other end continued to repeat “ _say it_ ” over and over again in a rapidly escalating frequency and volume.

Flash put his hand over his mouth and whispered into the receiver, though that apparently did little in terms of mollifying the symbiote. Venom’s resultant screech was loud enough to make the speaker crackle. Wincing, Flash returned the phone to his ear once it was safe to do so. “Fine, Jesus. I love you too. Happy? Now would you park the van already?” The ‘end call’ button abruptly cut off Venom’s deep, baritone laughter.

Cheeks flushed bright pink, he glanced up to meet Peter’s eyes, but only fleetingly. “The cleansing was a bit spotty, I guess. We’re still kind of a work in progress.”

“Oh, is that what this debacle is called?” Peter asked, jerking his thumb towards the street where the van had reappeared, riddled with bullet holes, and plowed straight into a fire hydrant. He took a handful of fries out of spite.

“Goddamnit,” Flash muttered and buried his head in his hands.

 


End file.
